Downhole devices presently used in wellbore applications are typically used for controlling or activating downhole tools, such as data loggers, perforating guns, depth loggers and many other functions in downhole environments.
The downhole environment is well known to be a harsh environment with high pressure and temperature conditions. As such downhole equipment is typically limited to a fixed number of uses before refurbishment of the sensitive or susceptible elements of the downhole equipment is required.
A substantial risk within downhole applications is unexpected or premature control or activation of downhole tools. It is particularly desirable to have reliable safety mechanisms in downhole devices that control or activate detonations, for example for perforation applications, to prevent unexpected detonations such as surface detonations near users of the device which can be fatal.
The premature or incorrect control or activation of downhole tools is known to be an issue with devices that lack physical robustness for the downhole environment such that components of the downhole device fail and cause unexpected downhole tool activation.
Further issues with premature or unexpected activation of downhole tools may arise from incorrect assembly by in-the-field users who are not technically qualified or capable of assembling the devices.